Big Boo
Big Boo, (also known as Atomic Boo in the Paper Mario series), is a large sub-species of a Boo that acts in similar manner to normal Boos. Games ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World'' They first appear in Super Mario World in various Ghost Houses found on Dinosaur Island. These Boos can be found in hidden rooms in the ghost castles. Despite them being a lot bigger than a regular sized Boo, these enemies act in the same manner as they do with regulars meaning if Mario or Luigi looks at him, he shuts his eyes with his arms. If not, they chase after them slowly. Passing these ghosts are a real challenge for the brothers as they need to either use a Spin Jump while running fast over it or use a Cape Glide over them if there is room. They can also just use a bounce on a Trampoline to get over them. They can be defeated by spinning at them with their capes on. In the Secret Donut Plains Ghost House, there is a Big Boo found in a secret room as a mini-boss. Throwing Grab Blocks at him enough times defeats him along with the two Boos he is accompanied with in battle. ''Super Mario 64/DS'' Big Boo reappears in Super Mario 64 in Big Boo's Haunt where they act in the same manner as regular Boos do so once again. One can be found in the hallway when first going out into the courtyard and it goes down into the courtyard. Mario must find the Big Boo and Ground Pound on it to release the entrance to Big Boo's Haunt which shrinks anyone who enters to fit inside of the area. There are three more Big Boos found there; one can be found on the top of the balcony on which Mario must defeat in order to gain a Power Star. Another one can be found on the bottom floor of the area, while one more can be found in the first mission in the front entrance when defeating all of the regular Boos in the mansion, excluding the lowest floor. Defeating that Boo summons stairs to come so that Mario is able to collect one of the Power Stars once again. Big Boos reappear in the DS remake, Super Mario 64 where they act in the same manner as they did in the original version and are once again enemies. King Boo, a Big Boo species is a boss in this game who holds Luigi captive. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Big Boos, once again, reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii where they can be found in various Ghost Houses in the game. They act identically as they did in Super Mario World, but are always with a crowd of regular sized Boos on their side. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' in Haunty Halls Galaxy.]] Big Boos make their most recent appearance in Super Mario Galaxy 2 in Haunty Halls Galaxy in the mission, "Sneaking down the Corridor". They, like always, shut their eyes when looked at with their arms and continue following Mario and Luigi when they don't stare at them. They always appear in a group of five with the one in the middle being the biggest. Super Mario 3D Land Big Boo reappears in Super Mario 3D Land. During the game, Big Boo makes an appearance in World 4-4, a Ghost House. He appearance in an area with platforms that disappear and reappear upon getting close to them. This Boo chases down Mario through a small maze of platforms and then some moving platforms. At the end of this path is a Star that Mario can use to defeat the Big Boo. The Big Boo later reappears in World 5-3, another Ghost House. They appear at the end of the level. Mario must walk along a small tightrope, and upon reaching the middle, a Big Boo appears on the far side. Mario must jump over the Boo to reach the other side with the door to the level's Flagpole. Big Boo again appears in the level World 8-4, another Ghost House. It appears on the final reversible platform in the level, near the end of its usage. ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Big Boo appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as an enemy in the game and appear in certain towers and castles. They are like regular Boos, but are three times bigger than the Boo. They act the same as regular Boos do in this game and can be defeated when Yoshi faces it and shoots an egg at a wall and then at the face. They release five Stars when defeated. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Big Boos reappear in Yoshi's Island DS where they once again are enemies found in towers and castles and act the same as they did in the predecessor. ''Yoshi's Safari'' Big Boos reappear in the level Ghost Mansion in Yoshi's Safari. If one is shot by Mario's Super Scope, it causes a wall fall on Big Boo and it splits up into three regular Boos. Mario wins a task if he then shoots the Boo with its tongue sticking out. ''RPG'' series ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Big Boo makes a cameo appearance in this game is used as a part of Bowser's Terrorize move. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' Big Boo appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door where they are now known as Atomic Boo's. They can be found in Creepy Steeple and are created by two hundred different species of Boos. In the Creepy Steeple, Mario frees two-hundred Boos with help which Mario must knock with his Super Hammer and then use his Spin Attack. The Boos then combine all together and form Atomic Boo and fights Mario and co. in a battle. He attacks Mario with his Glare attack by flinging Boos at him. He then becomes transparent and flies over Mario who can give Mario status aliments if not careful. When Big Boo is defeated, he splits into regular Boos as regular enemies. Mario also receives the Lucky Start badge. ''Super Paper Mario Big Boos make an appearance in Super Paper Mario as rare enemies found in Merlee's Mansion. They, once again go by the name, '''Atomic Boo and they have decreased in strength. When Mario faces the opposite direction that Big Boo is facing, Big Boo charges at Mario. Mario can counter this attack by facing Atomic Boo who then faces away from Mario and returns to his regular position. These enemies also, by occasion, appear in the minigame Mansion Patrol where they are slower than regular Boos, but take multiple hits to defeat. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Big Boo appears as a mini-boss in Paper Mario: Sticker Star . It is fought at the end of The Engimansion after Kamek combines all of Mario's caught Boos in the Book of Sealing. It comes into the battle with 100 HP. The Vacuum Thing Sticker or the Spike Helmet stickers makes the fight with the Big Boo extreamly easy. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party'' Big Boo has also made several appearances in certain mini-games in this game. A single Big Boo chased a group of characters in the mini-game Running of the Bulb. In this game, the Big Boo was chasing the characters across a dungeon. If a character touches the Big Boo, iithen they are eliminated from the mini-game. If Big Boo manages to get the light bulb, then every character wil lose the game. ''Mario Party 2'' Big Boo has made numerous appearances in the Mario Party series as a character. It's main role as a non-playable character was in Horror Land'' in Mario Party 2. In this game, Big Boo appeared in the upper corner of the board behind a locked door that required a Skeleton Key to open. During the daytime, a giant Big Boo statue was behind the door However, during the night, a character can encounter an enormous Boo, who will steal either coins from all players for a fifteen coin fee, or steal a star from all players for a 150 coin fee. In the mini-game Skateboard Scamper from ''Mario Party 2, a giant Big Boo chased a group of characters on skateboards across a haunted mansion that was filled with traps. If a Big Boo captured a character in this game, then they were automatically eliminated. ''Mario Party 4'' The same Big Boo reprises its role in Boo's Haunted Bash in'' Mario Party 4. In this game, the characters needed to step on a set of happening spaces three times in order to activate the large grandfather clock in front of the Big Boo. The Big Boo in this game functioned exactly the same as the one in Mario Party 2.'' ''Game & Watch Gallery'' series ''Game & Watch Gallery Advance'' Big Boo appears in Game & Watch Gallery Advance as one of the opponents Luigi boxes in the Boxing game. He uses Boos to pummel Luigi instead the regular boxing gloves. Other Games ''Hotel Mario'' Big Boos reappear in Hotel Mario where they can be found in Ludwig's Thump Castle Hotel as powerful enemies being about 1/6th the size of an entire hotel floor. They act, once again, like regular Boos and as they did in Super Mario World. ''Mario Pinball Land'' Big Boo appears in Mario Pinball Land as one of the four bosses in the game. He holds the final Star Key and appears in the area, Fun Fair. He can be attacked when Mario hits him from the back until he becomes defeated and Mario gains all four Star Keys. ''Super Princess Peach'' Big Boo appears in Super Princess Peach where it only appears in World 3-2 and acts the same as always, but can also be permanently stunned by light in this game. These enemies can be used as platforms when stunned and cannot harm Peach in any kind of way. There are also new subspecies in this game called Mad Big Boos who's power is used by the Vibe Scepter. ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, a Big Boo comprised of 10 normal Boos is battled in the Treacherous Mansion in the Train Exhibit. This is not the same Big Boo as Boolossus because Boolossus was made of 15 Boos instead of 10. To defeat it, Luigi must either launch or lure the Big Boo into hitting the front drill of an encircling train, causing him to pop. The ten Boos will all be stunned, and Luigi has to launch all of them into cars on the train. Trivia *Despite Boolossus being made of fifteen Boos and Big Boo in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door having two-hundred Boos creating him, Boolossus is considerably bigger. **This is also similar to how in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, a Big Boo is composed of 100 Boos and in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, one is composed of only 10 Boos. *Oddly enough, the Big Boo in Super Mario 64 has the high pitched laugh of a normal Boo, but has the low grunt of a Thwomp when he is hit. es:Big Boo Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Undead Category:Boo species Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Bosses in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Bosses in Super Mario 64